Assassins Creed: Wayward Winds (FanFiction)
by Curtisboy
Summary: Born in 1721 to Enya and Dermont O'Casey, Ossain O'Casey grew up in a normal life setting. But his world would be shattered and altered with the death of his father and the flight of his mother. Ossain seeks out revenge for his fathers dead which leads him to the Assassins Brotherhood, but he has his work ahead of him before he can finally seek his end goal.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Philadelphia, Thirteen Colonies - August 12th, 1734**

The sun was set high above the city of Philadelphia, lighting up every little crook and cranny that sat outside under its perpetual light. The life of the small city was already well underway with everyone out and about doing their daily chores; the merchants were just about screaming at the tops of their lungs as they attempted to gain attention to their wares, while people yielded to the calls of the economy and heading for stalls here and there. If one were to listen closely around them self, they might be able to pick up the trail of a conversation about a women complaining about her husbands obsession with the drink as she spoke to a group of her friends, or even the self-pity of a merchant at their stall who was unable to turn any kind of profit during the day, complaining to only themselves aloud.

Among the hustle and bustle, three individuals walked down the street as they minded their own business. Taylor Hanes, an Englishmen straight out of London itself who came to the Americas to boost his own companies business, and Dermont O'Casey, a local Irishmen who seemed to have quite the knack for turning a quick buck on all sorts of things, but tending to rely on something more stable such as his plantation that rested not far outside the city. And the third was not so much a man just yet, but a mere child of thirteen years of age, Ossian O'Casey. The young, dirty blonde and short haired son accompanied his father along with his business partner and close family friend on one of their typical excursions through the streets of Philadelphia. It was hard to keep his attention on his fathers conversation as it seemed to be the same thing that he has heard almost a hundred times before. Always talking about the prices of tobacco going up or down, or something about a merchant ship getting lost on its way to port only to be a pain in the ass for the those on land who awaited the supplies the ships were to bring. Anyway you put it, Ossian couldn't be bothered to keep his attention on his fathers talks, his attention being drawn to the stalls of merchandise off to the side but was only to be brought back by a snap of the fingers in front of his face.

 **"Ossian, you should really be paying attention to our conversation. You may just learn a thing or two ya know."** Dermont pointed out, seeming hope that his son would catch onto his way of life by listening in once and awhile.

Ossian could only give a small nod of the head, **"Sorry father."**

 **"Oh don't be so rough on the kid Dermont! He won't be able to enjoy his youthful years if you keep pestering him to listen about how you were able to turn a pound into five in a matter of an hour."** Taylor chimed in and smiled to the two of them.

There was something that Ossain always found enjoyable about Mr. Hanes, he had always figured that it was just because he was so much more laid back then his father was, not as uptight about business. Taylor Hanes had always been a close family friend to the O'Caseys, Ossain could never fathom as to why he was, but there were times when he noticed that his father and Mr. Hanes were able to click so well together it was as if they shared the same mindset.

Taylor and Dermont continued on, speaking something about the British navy and the Caribbean before Ossain lost interest again and looked off to the side where he noticed a peculiar little stall with some interesting little pieces of jewelry and such here and there. He felt himself slowly being drawn to the stall, slipping away from his father and Hanes and walking up to the battered little stand.

Coins, pieces of metal with little etchings in the sides of them, jewelry and many other colourful little bits of material littered across the coarse mat they sat upon to keep them off of the wooden stall table. Ossains eyes glanced over each item on the table, the urge to pick them up and take a closer look was killing him on the inside, but the nagging voice of his father was always there saying:

 _'Don't get your hands over other peoples things, you never know how they will respond, with either a slap on the hand, a stern set of words or a knife between your fingers.'_

But those words seem to fly right over his head when he noticed what looked to be the center piece of the stall table, a gold coin with the diameter that looked to be about two inches in diameter and laden with different designs into the face of the coin. He glanced around himself curiously as he looked back to the coin and reached out for it, taking it in hand and looking at it with closer detail. The rough edges of the coin coursed across his finger tips as he turned it in hand, looking at the fine details among the rough bolder ones.

 **"It's a fine coin ain't it?"** A deep, Caribbean accented voice spoke from behind the blonde hair kid. He felt himself almost jump in his spot and turned around with the coin in hand and looked to the origin of the voice. A tall, brutish looking, dark skinned man that had a smirk on his face that made him more friendly than his physical stature wanted to support. " **You know. Some people say that this coin came from the Spanish treasure ship Urca de Lima. Some making wild claims that people dove far down off the coast of Florida to find just a coin like this."**

Ossain couldn't help but feel at easy, the man seemed friendly enough but his mind didn't want him to relax, not with the coin in hand. He carefully held out the golden metal to the man before feeling the coin leave his grasp, **"I'm... sorry for touching your coin.."**

 **"Don't worry about it little man."** The man gave Ossain a pat on the head before walking behind the stall, gently placing the coin back in its place, looking back to Ossain again and giving a small tilt of the head, **"Where be your parents little one?"**

As if almost on cue, Ossain felt a hand on his shoulder, part of him almost expected another one of the stallsmens friends, but the voice of Mr. Hanes soon calmed him down, **"I'm not exactly his parent, but I'm about as close as you can get."** He smiled to the man behind the counter and looked down to Ossain, **"What's this about a coin I'm hearing?"**

The man behind the stall gave a small wave of the hand to the gold coin where it sat in its holder once again. Taylor gave a close look to it, only being able to see the once face before having Ossain cut in to look again.

 **"The coin, on the other side of it though, it has a weird symbol that I kind of liked."** Ossain commented as he took a step back, Mr. Hanes giving him a raised eyebrow and a look that almost as ' _What's the symbol?'._ The boy put his hands in front of him and made a narrow, incomplete triangle with his hands, folding his thumbs in but keeping a gap between them before they could make contact.

Taylors interest seemed a little peaked before he looked back to the man at the stall, **"May I have a closer look at this coin?"** He reached for the coin as he gained approval from the man. He flipped the coin to the other side and searched for the symbol that Ossain had described, Taylors thumb running across the face before finding what he was looking for, **"My, my.."** He muttered as he looked to it, having Ossain tug as his jacket demanding an explanation for the fascination, **"I've seen the symbol before, from what I know it's a symbol behind a mysterious group of men and women from all over the world working together to do something."** Mr. Hanes looked to Ossain and smiled to him before he glanced one more time to the man behind the table, **"How much for this?"**

 **"Twenty pounds my friend."**

 **"Oo.. Little steep.."** Taylor commented before feeling another small tug at his jacket from Ossain, his face softened and gave a small nod, **"But a small fortune. I'll take it."**

The transaction was fairly quick, Taylor placed the coin back on the table before taking out a pouch filled with his money. He rummaged through the bits of coin before managing to rifle out twenty pounds to the dark skinned man at the stall who soon gave him a toothy grin and a nod of the head, **"Pleasure doing business with you my friend."**

Mr. Hanes gave a nod of the head and collected the coin, handing it off to Ossain to have another look at before he guided the preoccupied boy with a hand of his back away from the stall, **"Come along now Ossain, lets go find your father."**

 **"Where did he go?"** Ossains attention was brought from the coin up to Mr. Hanes with curious intent in his eyes before Mr. Hanes gave a look back and smiled.

 **"Do not fret about it Ossain. He simply went to work out a business deal with a very high, and new, profiled customer of his."** Mr. Hanes explain quickly, but fairly obviously for Ossain. **"Let's not waste too much now."**

* * *

It had not taken the pair very long to make their way to the docks of Philadelphia, to be more precise, a small warehouse near the southern end of the city. It was a much more secluded area, not very much foot traffic around, and even people working the docks seemed to be absent from their posts half the time. It was an odd environment for Ossain, not usually going to such parts of the city such as this, but his attention was kept off the strangeness with Mr. Hanes small talk with him.

 **"Your father should be just up ahead if I'm not mistaken."** The English accented man said with almost certainty. But sure enough, Dermont soon came into view and he was accompanied by another pair of men.

Ossain was about to ask something, but was cut off when him and Mr. Hanes heard footsteps and voices walking up behind them. The boy was quickly pulled off to the side of the small pathway and pushed up against the wooden crates behind him as Mr. Hanes pulled him back. They both looked to a pair of red coats walking along with a man in between them, it wasn't like anyone Ossain had truely ever seen before. A man in a dark green jacket, more than elegant clothing that seemed to almost look rugged in a sense at the same time. The mans dark green eyes matched his jacket and he looked to Hanes and Ossain with darting eyes, the scar underneath his right eye that ran back across his cheek only voiced his glare even more so. The man muttered something in a different language which Ossain had never heard before, but soon the redcoats and the man passed by and headed down towards Dermont and the two individuals at the end.

 **"What is a Portuguese man doing in Philadelphia?"** Mr. Hanes questioned to himself as he quietly followed behind the men, giving Ossain a gesture on a finger to the lip to stay quiet as they followed at a small distance.

The pair didn't get far before having to duck behind a stack of crates, watching closely as the red coats and the man stopped right in front of Dermont and the men. Ossain wanted to question what was going on, but Taylor seemed to make it obviously clear that he had to stay his mouth and keep quiet. They listened on closely, hearing the Portuguese man speak in English, the accent having a little bit of a hindrance when it came to understanding, but it didn't stop the point from getting across.

 **"Dermont O'Casey, if I am not mistaken."** The man spoke and put his hands together and smirked.

 **"Yes..? Who might you be?"** Dermont questioned with curious intentions.

 **"My name is of no concern Mr. O'Casey. But what is of concern is your activities in regards to where you are sending your shipments to."** The man pointed out as he adjusted his dark brown hair back idly with his hands.

 **"What are you, some sort of port authority? Can't you just let a man do his business?** " Dermont snapped back, getting defensive real quickly before quieting down after having the pair of redcoats across from him aim their musket barrels at Dermont.

 **"If you were but a simple man staying out of complex affairs you have no part in being in, then people would just let you go about your business. But..."** The man gestured to the other two men before the red coats each took a target at them and soon the sound of musket fire rang out in the air around them, **"... You seem to defy that."**

Ossain was about to scream, but his voice just didn't let him. He couldn't see anything as he was kept back by Hanes behind the crates fully. Taylor quickly moved Ossain back further into the mess of cargo that was cluttered around, hiding him from sight, _**"Not a word."**_ He whispered quietly as he moved back and looked cautiously around the corner of the wooden cover.

 **"W-what do you want from me.."** Dermont said in a shaky voice as he looked two the two men whom he was previously dealing with, dead at his feet, but as he looked back up the man in the green jacket aimed a pistol at him.

 **"It's simple. I need you to die Mr. O'Casey."** And just like that, the last shot rang out and the smell of black powder filled the air. Dermont falling lifeless to the ground from the shot to his heart, killing him instantly. The man looked to the redcoats and motioned for them to follow as they back tracked the way that they came.

Mr. Hanes quickly bolted to a hiding spot among the crates, moving very quietly but with quick reflexes as he found a spot to keep himself hidden. The guards slowly passed by, and after a moment went by Mr. Hanes emerged from his hiding spot and moved to Ossains, moving the tarp out of the way that covered the open crate, **"We need to go now Ossain."**

Ossain was about to break into tears, scared and frightened at what just occurred, and even more so from the uncertainty of what had just happened to his father.

 **"What about my father!"** The boy wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but he kept himself contained somewhat, looking to Hanes for a response, **"What happened!"**

 **"Your father is dead Ossain, and your mother will be too if we don't get you back home to warn her. We have to go now!"** Mr. Hanes made very clear, but there wasn't anything that Ossains rounded face and light green eyes could have done to stop the tears from rolling down his face. **"Ossain, we need to go!"** Taylor shook the blonde and pulled him from the crate, and with a guiding have brought Ossain with him as they ran for the outskirts of the city.


	2. Chapter 1

**"Forward Ossain, forward! Keep your footing balanced with the rest of your body if you're going to strike, or keep your feet planted like the roots of a tree fending off from the elements!"** Taylor Hanes yelled from the balcony of his estate house as he overlooked the dirt covered training pit that was set up in the backyard. **"Use that sword like an extension of your body!"**

The swords clinked and clanked off each other as their wielders pressed on their attacks upon one another. Ossain was seeming to have relative ease being able to predict where his opponent would swing or lunge next, despite what Taylor continued to bark about. **"There's a sword apart of my body alright!"** He grinned to himself as he lost focus for a moment, watching as his training partner brought his sword down on top of him. The blonde brought his forearm in the direction of the falling sword and the oppositions attack was halted when it clanged against the metal vambrace, **"Wrong move my friend."**

Ossains boot soon made contact with the sparring partners stomach and forced him back onto the ground. With no time waste, Ossain moved and pressed his foot on his opponents chest and brought his sword to their neck where they ceased to struggle, letting go of their sword and putting their hands up. Ossain gave a smirk as he returned his sword to its holder, reaching a hand out to the man and helping him to his feet while the sound of clapping could be heard to his left.

 **"Good job Ossain. Much better than I expected you to do!"** Taylor congratulated as he started his way down the white stone staircase, the sound of his boots clacking against the stone could be heard ever from the distance Ossain was at, **"Very well done."** He remarked once again as he walked over to Ossain and smiled at him, giving a small motion to the sparing partner to be on his way. **"Go-"**

 **"If I have to hear you say 'Good Job Ossain' one more time within the next few minutes, I may just loose it Taylor."** Ossain said in a very stern and serious tone of voice, glaring at Taylor for a moment before being unable to keep the veil of fake annoyance on his face and letting it be lifted. He smiled and rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, brushing off the vambrace and feeling the rough crevice that the impact of the sword made. **"Little bugger came down pretty hard on this thing. I suppose a little bit of polishing over and it'll look good as new again."**

Taylor gave a small laugh as he patted Ossain on the back and guided him along back inside the home, **"Just because something looks solid on the surface Ossain, doesn't mean that it can't shatter with the blow of another sword when there's nothing underneath to help support the impact."** The older man commented, giving his wise words of the day it would have seemed. **"But if you don't mind Ossain, I'd like to share with you something of a more serious nature for the moment."**

 **"And what might this, subject or possibly even object that you are about to talk to me, or show me, have to do with keeping a serious nature?"** Ossain raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 **"Well, hope about I just show you. Let you see why it may be of serious nature."** Taylor spoke softly as he gave the simple and short response.

Taylor had guided Ossain to a door at the end of the main hallway. He opened it up and walked in, allowing Ossain in before shutting the door behind him and walking over to the desk in the center of the room. Taylor held up his hand, giving a single motion of the index finger as to tell Ossain to wait a moment as he prepared whatever it was going to be. He received a nod in response before he headed off to the a nearby cabinet and reached into his pocket, pulling a silver key from it and opening up the lock that seal the cabinet from the outside world. Taylor opened the doors and looked in, rummaging through the items that were stored inside before pulling out a set of assassin's blades and walking back to the desk, placing them in the center of it.

Ossain looked to them before looking to Taylor with a raised eyebrow of confusion, **"The super serious nature of this meeting is over a pair of assassins hidden blades?"** He asked as if the answer wasn't obvious, and to him it wasn't.

 **"Ossain. I think it's about time that I finally gave you a pair of your own. You know how to use them just as well as any other person from what I have seen when we take out a pair for you to use. I don't see why I shouldn't give you a pair to keep and use, unless you can point something out to me to think otherwise."** Taylor spoke in a serious tone for most of his small rant, giving a tad bit of humour towards the end.

 **"Well..."** Ossain was quickly motioned to not carry on with what he might of said by Taylor, **"Fine. But I figured you would have given me an ordinary pair you know? These seem very.. ornate to be giving to some unlucky Irish lad."** He muttered loud enough for Taylor to hear as he pick up one of the blades and looked them over curiously, **"The only ones I've seen like this were back in books that depicted them from the Renaissance, a lot of them nowadays are just built to be built, no real love put into them like these."**

 **"When did you become a connoisseur of hidden blades hmm?"** Taylor teased as he smiled to Ossain, **"Things were normally a lot more difficult to do in order to become an assassin back then. Objects like these were normally ornate to help show the status of those that finally reached member-hood."** Taylor pointed to the equipment on the table, **"Nowadays, because becoming an assassin is a lot easier than it was in the past, we don't make things as special as we once did."**

Ossain was turning the blade holder around in his hand, running his finger along the engravings of the designs, "So how did you manage to get your hands on a set like this then?" Ossain asked as he started to strap them onto his forearms.

 **"Family heirlooms if you want to put it that way. Great, great grandfather I believe it was, born in southern France shortly after the Renaissance ended, he managed to give his hands on this pair and had handed it down through the generations, to my great grandfather, grandfather, father, and then to me."** Taylor explained as he watched Ossain slowly put on the blades, stopping as he reached the end of his sentence.

 **"But wait.. If these are in your family, why don't you had them down to your next of kin?** " Ossain questioned as he waited for a response, and depending on what he got he was either going to finish strapping them on or slip them off and give them back to Taylor. But Taylor soon made a motion with his hands for Ossain to continue to put them on, and Ossain did so whilst Taylor explained.

 **"If you haven't been able to notice Ossian, I don't have any children. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to have kids in my life. I physically can't do so."** Taylor spoke as he crossed his arms, looking to the blades once Ossain had finished fitting them to his forearms. **"Because of your fathers death, and your mothers sudden disappearance all those years ago, I've decided to hand them off to you. You're about as close to a son as I ever have gotten, and I ever will."**

Ossain tried out the blade, adjusting the positions of his hands and watching as the blade shot out of their encasement's. He grinned to himself as he returned them back into their dark sheathes and looked to Taylor, **"Thank you very much for these.. I really mean it."**

With a nod of the head and a wave of the hand, Taylor motioned for Ossain to follow along, **"Come. There's one last gift I want to give you for getting to this point."** Ossains interest was clearly peaked as he followed Taylor along curiously, winding down the hallways before stopping outside of Ossains room, **"The maids should have it in there already. Why don't you walk in first."**

The blonde was a little hesitant at first, what could Taylor Hanes possibly have awaiting in his room for him? Whatever it was he felt as if it couldn't top the hidden blades already gifted to him, but then again, it was Taylor Hanes he was talking about. A man of great wealth, and as it would turn out, rich history with not only his past life but along with the lives of his past family as well.

When Ossain finally took hold of the door knob and gave it a twist, slowly pushing it forward and hearing the door creak as he did so, he took a look inside to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Surely enough, in the center of the room stood a tall object, covered in a white sheet. He raised an eyebrow at Taylor before seeing the older man motion him forward into the room by making a shooing gesture with his hands. Ossain looked back again and walked into the room, making his way over to the shrouded figure and taking hold of the sheet at the very top, he silently counted to three in his head before pulling the sheet away from the mannequin body and dropping it to the floor beside him as he looked at what was underneath.

There on the body of the mannequin rested a freshly made set of assassins robes. The white garments were contrasted with the dark green bordering along the edges, tapering down to the back-flaps as well, the black gloves and books stood out against the white and the fine little details here and there caught Ossains eyes. He could feel himself smiling before hearing Taylors voice soon cut in, **"I hope you don't mind that I had these made for you. I wanted them to reflect you a little more than something random and ordinary."**

Taylor walked up to Ossain and looked to the set of clothing and smirked to himself as he started to point out the odd thing here and there, **"On the sash here, you can see the assassins symbol, and inside of the triangle you will be able to point out a triquetra."** He spoke as he ran his finger along the symbols on the wide white and dark green edged belt. **"I wanted your armour to reflect back on your Irish heritage. So that's what the symbols are for along with the dark green colouring along the edges."** He continued on as he kept pointing to the odd detail here and there. He showed Ossain the holsters for his pistols if he ever decided to carry more than one at a time, along with the obvious holder for a pair of swords, again if he ever decided to carry more than one. Taylor knocked at the toes of the boots, hearing a small rattling sound, **"The boots toes have small layers of plates linked together, so they will protect your foot, but still allow you to stick your foot into small crevices unlike a solid single piece of metal would."**

Ossain allowed Taylor to continue on, but he started to pay attention to other details. He looked to the neck of the mannequin, noticing a golden chain that lead down to what looked like an emerald wrapped with bands of gold to keep it in place. He gave a small tilt of the head, it looked so familiar.. **"Taylor.. Where's this pendent from?"**

He sat in silence for a moment as Taylor stood up and looked to the pendent then to Ossain from behind. **"It's your mothers Ossain."**

Ossain gave a look back to Taylor and gave a look as if he didn't believe him, but Taylors facial expression didn't change whatsoever, which made Ossains stomach churn. **"Wh-Where did you get it?"** He managed as he felt a lump at his throat, the same lump he would always get when ever he deeply thought about either of his parents.

 **"Let me explain it to you Ossain. It was back one the day that we fled. Your mother was quick to hear about the murder of your father and she fled.."**

 **~ Flashback Eight Years Prior ~**

Huffing and puffing as the sound of feet rustling among the leaves filled her ears. She kept running as quickly as she could manage, her legs not wanting to give up but her lungs gasped for air so badly. Soon she was forced to stop behind a large oak tree, the forest around her gave off an eerie feeling, as if something was just not right with the silence that surrounded it. He panted, trying to keep her breathing shallow enough to be able to hear around her clearly or as to not give off her position to close ears.

As her breathing calmed down and her lungs were able to replace the air that was previously lost to her in such abundance, she listened closely to the area around her. Silence... Before the sound of rustling footsteps filled the air nearby along with whispers, **"Enya!"** The voice hissed, **"Were here to help you!"**

How could she trust these voices from that she was hearing, the masculine voice hissed as he called out as quiet as he could to the nearby area, but soon a female voice chimed in, **"Mrs. O'Casey, please were here with the Colonial Assassins, we want to get you to safety.."** The female voice reassured quietly.

Enya sighed and she reached out a hand from behind the tree, the green sleeve from her dress almost blended in with the forest background, but she gave a snap of the fingers once, then twice, and then a third time and pulled her hand back. She adjusted the bottom half of her dress that was half tucked into her belt to allow her to run without tripping over the darn thing. As she finished she looked to her sides and noticed two white cladded assassins appear beside her, the female putting a hand on her shoulder. **"Mrs. O'Casey.. It's good to see your alive.."** She smiled to Enya and gave a nod, **"Come.. lets get you out of these woods."**

Enya gave a nod of the head and kept a hand on the females shoulders as they started off again. She kept her hand on the assassin to allow her to know she's still right behind her, even though the male that accompanied them was sure that she was following anyways. The trio quickly made their way through the forest, the trees starting to become sparse as they reached the forests edge on the other side. Enya was looking around cautiously as they kept moving, seeing if she was able to spot any potential danger before the assassins were able to, but she saw nothing and that made her uneasy. But that's when the danger soon came into play.

 **"Find them!"** A voice called out in the distance behind them.

 _ **"You know how stubborn your mother is Ossain, but you also know how quick she was with a good idea."**_

 **"Gah.. It's no use fleeing in a group of three, especially when you two stick out like snow on a green field."** Enya quietly snapped to the other two assassins. But one soon questioned 'What should they do then?' Enya looked to the pendent around her neck, **"Look. I'm able to outrun a lot of people, but I can't do it by myself.."** She pointed out as she looked to the two assassins, **"Look for this pendent in the window of the Terried Bull's Clockwork shop in New York. If you see it there after a months time, you will know that I have not been caught yet-"** The shouting slowly became louder and louder as they drew near, **"I will leave a clue of some sort to guide you to a new area after that, I will not stop running. Not anytime soon, I am not yet aware on how in danger my life is, whether they just want me dead cause I'm a family member, or because they think I have more to do with the Assassins then I do. Don't loose your lives over me, go now!"**

She saw the looks in the pairs eyes, knowing they wanted to question and deny her the opportunity to split up. But with the voices approaching closer and closer, they had no time to argue. The two assassins bolted off and staying out of sight, but Enya bolted ahead, out into the open fields with farmhouses scattered here and there.

 **"Sure enough, when the Assassins that accompanied your mother briefly had gone to the store she told them to search for the pendent at, they found it, right there in the window a month after they had left her side in the forests outside Philadelphia."** Taylor added on as he ran his finger over the encased emerald. **"I thought you might want to keep it on you, wear it or not with your clothing as a reminder."**

 **Ossain looked to the pendent and shook his head, "But.. She said she would keep giving clues to the assassins that followed did she not?"** He asked as he put his hand on the shoulder of the mannequin, **"Is she still leaving them behind after eight years Taylor..?"**

He got a look from Taylor before he walked over to the bedroom window, looking outside to the town in the nearby distance, **"Aye, the last clue we received from your mother was a month and a half ago, in Halifax, Nova Scotia."** Ossain had looked to him and asked him simply 'Why there', Taylor looked back to the young man and brushed off his hands, **"Enya seems to be heading back to Ireland. Or at least that's what we gathered from the note she left for us, it read something along the lines of 'Travel across the sea, back to my home of origin, return to the place where my father was first recruited by your people.'"**

 **"Ireland? Why would she travel all the way back to Ireland? I don't know of any family that is still about back there, or at least no one I was told of.."** Ossain said a little confusingly.

 **"By any luck, you might be able to run into your grandfather there if you decide to go after her. That's where we think she had gone off to, your grandfathers home and Bureau for Ireland."**

Ossain raised an eyebrow as he brought his attention back to the assassins clothing in front of him, running his finger along the shoulder, **"Thought he died quite some time ago."**

 **"Mhmm.. That's what we want people to think. But he is alive and kicking as far as we are aware, he's just not in the field nearly as much as he once used to be."** Taylor reassured as he turned and looked to Ossain again, **"Ossain. What you choose to do is up to you, if you wish to go to Ireland in search of your mother or whether you wish to stay here in Kingston with me, I have no quarrel with either or."** He made his way over to Ossain and placed a hand on his shoulder, **"I've given you all you need to protect yourself, the training, the armour, the weapons and the know how. Now it is up to you to decide."**

The young man looked deep in thought as he looked to the clothing, his hand running along the sash across the waist of the mannequin. The assassins symbol came into contact with his index finger before he looked to Taylor.

 **"I want to go to Ireland.. Maybe I'll be able to accomplish something there that I won't be able to do here."** Ossain spoke as he came to his judgement, but Taylor gave a tilt of the head and a quizzical look.

 **"What won't you be able to do here that you may be able to do in Ireland?"** Taylor asked.

 **"Find my mother. Become an assassin in my ancestors home land. More importantly, the last time I remember looking at a map, Ireland is a lot closer to Portugal."** He paused for a moment before giving a solemn look to Mr. Hanes, **"I'm going to find that scar faced, green eyed Templar that killed my father so many years ago, and when I do, I'm going to drive a blade straight through his heart."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kingston, Jamaica - April 27th, 1742**

The day of departure had come along, and just the day before there was quite the storm that passed over the island. People had to batton down just about everything, but as far as the town was concerned, there was very minimal damage. Such a freak storm, especially at this time of year to boot. But the weather had been extraordinarily hotter this year, which was not to complain about but it sure did take away from the length of time the island had to cool down during its 'winter' months. But humidity hung in the air from the passing storm, the clouds had parted in the sky and the sunlight beamed down to the earth below.

 **"I can't wait to get off this island that's for sure."** Ossain had muttered as he walked alongside Taylor Hanes.

 **"And why's that? You want to get away from my watchful eye after all these years?** " Taylor remarked with a smirk as they made their way down the towns streets and towards the docks.

 **"Of course not. I just can't stand this humidity, no matter how much the ocean breeze rifles through the towns streets, it's just about impossible to get away from the air that felt like an ocean around you."** Ossain remarked back.

Today was the day when Ossain was to set off to Ireland. It was strange for the young adult, just picking up and heading off to an unknown land, but if he thought back to it the idea was not that much of a stranger to him. The day when he had to leave Philadelphia with Hanes to come to Jamaica almost felt identical now that he thought through it, but of course, fleeing for your safety is much different than setting off to look for long lost family.

Surely enough, they managed to reach the docks after the somewhat long walk from Mr. Hanes estate house. There in the bay sat a large galleon ship, the white sails were bundled up into their holding positions while the flags atop the main mast bore no allegiance to any crown or rouge group of the seas. The large ship sat idly, rocking gently as the waves from the ocean rolled into the bay and cradled the hull of the ship like a baby. Men could be see on the decks of the ship, moving back and forth as they seemed to be carrying crates and other items across the decks, putting them in the hold as the odd man would vanish from sight all of the sudden thanks to their descent into the ship.

Ossain sat there with awe wanting to drop his jaw to the wooden ground that was the dock. He looked to Mr Hanes who sat by with a grin on his face, adjusting himself on the wooden dock post as he looked to the young adult which he guarded with his life for so many years.

 **"That ship is for me to take?"** Ossain asked as if it was some kind of joke the rich man was playing on him. But Hanes soon gave a nod of the head before looking off to the galleon in the bay himself, **"That thing is huge.."**

 **"Well.. I owe the brotherhood in Europe some sort of payment, and I thought if I sent you to Ireland with this ship you could drop it off in my name and it would clear most of the debt that I owe in the first place."** Taylor made mention before he brought his gaze back to Ossain, pushing himself up onto his feet once again and putting a hand of Ossains shoulder as he looked out to the bay. **"I wanted you to have a somewhat comfortable trip to Europe, and I thought this might do the trick."**

As Ossain was about to speak, he heard someone clearing their throat from behind. He raised an eyebrow as he and Taylor turned around and looked to the man in a long red coat, but thankfully it wasn't a British redcoat in this case. The man gave a smile to them and nodded, **"Sir. Mr Hanes."**

 **"Ossain, this is captain Norfolk. He will be the one taking over the ship for you on your passage to Ireland."** Hanes made comment.

 **"Nice to meet you."** Ossain said in general politeness.

 **"As you you too Mr. O'Casey. Sorry to breakup this little parting party, but were set to leave in the next few minutes if we want to keep on track with things as we have planned out."** Norfolk pointed out as he walked past them and lowered himself into a nearby dingy. **"So whenever you're ready Mr. O'Casey, as long as its in the next five minutes!"** He called out.

Ossain nodded as he looked to Taylor who put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him. He smiled and pulled him into a hug for a moment before pulling back, **"Ossain. Something I should point out. The Irish brotherhood isn't particularly fond of outsiders, even if they are friendly with the brotherhood itself. You will have to draw their attention to you for you to gain contact with them, and if things go well as they should, you will be brought to the Bureau in Ireland."**

 **"I will need to draw their attention? How do you suppose I do that? Kill a man?"** Ossain questioned as he gave a small tilt of the head, adjusting the assassins clothing he stood in now with a light gray cloak over top to not make it look blatantly obvious.

 **"Actually yes. There's a Templar in Dublin that goes by the name of Keenan Leins. As far as were aware the Assassins have been trying to hunt him down in Dublin for sometime but have been unsuccessful as is. If you get to him first you with undoubtedly gain the attention of the Assassins and they will come to you. Hopefully not in the fate of some dark night, thought they haven't been known to run as such so you shouldn't have an issue."** Taylor explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of folded paper, handing it off to Ossain, **"On there you will find information on Mr. Leins, what he looks like, what he dresses in and so on. On one of the other papers you will find a list of areas where you should be safe to stay the night, some of them are close friends of mine, some are general inns that have been known to be friendly to our kind."**

Ossain took the papers and tucked them away into a small pouch before looking back to Taylor again, **"Anything else I should know, or anything you want to tell me before I take off?"**

 **"Nope.. I want you to be aware of your surroundings, always keep an eye on your environment and the people around you. The seas can be rough, but this time of year they will be cold if anything, so try not to fall in."** Taylor made comment as he patted Ossains shoulders again, **"Oh. And try not to bring too many random guys or gals home for the night, Ireland isn't exactly as carefree as things are here in the Caribbean."**

Ossain felt himself grin before he gave a nod of acknowledgement to Taylor and walked over to the edge of the dock and looked to Captain Norfolk sitting in the dinghy, looking up at him and making a motion as if he had a watch on him. Ossain gave a nod before looking to Taylor, **"I'll try my best not to get caught, or to catch anything while I'm away."** He commented as he placed a joke tone on the second half of it. **"Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years Mr. Hanes. I will come back one day, so try not to pick up and leave without telling me about it."** The blonde started his way down the ladder and gently moved himself onto the small boat, adjusting himself before Norfolk pushed the boat away from the docks and started to paddle his way towards the ship in the bay.

 **"Hope you don't mind long journeys Mr. O'Casey. It's going to take a month of good sailing at least to reach Ireland from Jamaica.."** Norfolk pointed out, pushing his emphasis of the words 'at least'.

 **"Well.. Wouldn't be the first time I was on a ship, though can't say the ship I took from Charleston to Jamaica all those years ago was quite to the scale as something like that one.."**

 **"'That one' has a name you know."** The captain almost sounded a little offended by Ossains reference to the ship as anything but a she, **"Her name is The Setting Twilight."**

Ossain gave a raised eyebrow to captain Norfolk, **"An interesting name.. I like it."** He complimented as he watched the The Setting Twilight grow closer and closer to them. Ossain would be spending the next month, possibly month and a half on this massive ship. He wasn't sure how things were going to run exactly, but he had all sorts of things running through his head. But he kept his mind set at the destination, Ireland. He almost couldn't fathom the idea of heading to a land which he had never been to in his life, but his family had inhabited for so many centuries beforehand. He was a little intimidated by the idea, not knowing how things would be like in a land which his family hailed from.

It didn't take very long before the small boat ran up alongside the large galleon, Norfolk allowed for Ossain to get aboard before he did, but once they were both aboard the ship quickly started to prepare to head away from the bay. Ossain was left at the tail end of the boat, looking out to the small town of Kingston and still managing to make out Mr Hanes who stood at the docks. He felt himself smile as he looked back to the last few years of his life on the island, sometimes were rough but most of it was fairly smooth sailing. About as smooth as he was hoping for this voyage to be. It would be no use to him to sit on deck and stare at the sea for days on end, so he decided to make his way into the cabin quarters which were given to him.

On his way down from the stern end Ossain gave curious glances around the deck of the ship. The numerous individuals moving back and forth as the ships sails were finally dropped from their holdings and were taken into shape by the careless winds. The jerk of the ship forward just about threw Ossain off his footing, but with the grab of a nearby railing he managed to keep himself standing. He looked off to the cabin doors and walked over to them, slowly making his way into the room and looking around in interest.

It was a decent sized room, or about as far as the term decent will go when it comes to being aboard a ship. There was a bed clearly made for a single person, but despite its size it seemed like a fairly comfortable bed, though looks could always be deceiving. His eyes scanned the room, the windows that sat by looked out through the stern of the ship, the open sea slowly filling up the entirety of the view. Underneath the windows sat roped bookcases. Books sat inside their holders while a rope was strung across the mid-sections to prevent them from falling to the ground with each movement of the ship. _"I wonder if this is just the ships little collection, or did Hanes purposely put these books here to keep me amused?"_ He thought to himself as he walked over and looked to the books.

Ossain grabbed a hold of one of the books near the end, taking it from its lonely position from among the others and setting it along the window sill. He looked out the window once again and quiet thought to himself, _"I'm going off to Ireland.. To find my mother whom I haven't seen for the better part of eight or nine years.. It's a good thing I don't hold any resentment towards her flight from Philadelphia.._ " He looked to the book and opened it up, letting the hard leather cover knock against the wooden plane as it was opened.

The rocking of the ship was unnerving yet almost soothing for Ossain. He grabbed the book from the sill and walked over to the nearby desk and chair, dropping the book onto the desk before dragging the chair from its spot, the wooden legs rubbing against the floor as he pull it back. He took a seat and adjusted himself in the seat before looking to the already opened book.

 **"What was my mothers journey like I have to wonder..."**


End file.
